Making A Point
by SubconsciousSpeaker44
Summary: While spending some quality time together, Bubblegum stumbles across a peculiar weakness to do with a certain vampire's ears...


Princess Bubblegum found the whole idea of attraction to be fascinating.  
She had only arrived at the Vampire Queen's home twenty-five minutes ago and already they were lying on the (fairly uncomfortable) couch, hands hungrily discovering one another and tongues locked in a smooth (albeit a little bit forceful) ballroom dance.  
It really was incredible how attraction worked...just one look at the vampire's flowing black waterfall of hair, thin frame and fanged smile and she was hooked for the night.  
But she was trying not to let her mind work so analytically tonight...after all, she enjoyed the _reality_ of attraction far more than the mere idea...

Tucking her hands securely into Marceline's back jean pockets, she would have been completely content...if it wasn't for the hard, bumpy couch underneath her.  
The vampire seemed to sense that something was wrong and broke away from Bubblegum, locking their eyes together in one natural movement.  
"What's wrong?" she inquired.  
Bubblegum smiled apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, it's just the couch..." she explained, trying to shift herself into a more snug position to no avail.  
Marceline blinked.  
"Oh yeah, I always forget how hard the couch is," She remarked casually. "Here, try this."  
Lifting Bubblegum effortlessly up against her, Marceline twirled around in mid-air so that her back floated an inch or two from the couch and Bubblegum could rest comfortably against her levitating body.  
"Better?"  
"Much better, thank you!"  
And with that, Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck and happily resumed their evening activity.

For the next few minutes, the passion rose at an astronomical rate.  
While Bubblegum immensely (and a little guiltily) enjoyed the way Marceline was eagerly pawing at her, she couldn't help but feel that the gropes were a little too vigorous, and the occasional nips on her tongue and lips were...  
"_Ow_! Marceline, not so _rough_!"  
"Sorry Bonni, sorry!" Marceline's hands shot up in the air to show her girlfriend that she meant no harm. "You just get me wanting it, y'know?"  
Bubblegum couldn't help but show a flattered smile which made Marceline smirk.  
"It's alright," Bubblegum murmured, already moving her mouth back towards the vampire's. "Just try to be more gentle, you butt."  
One soft kiss.  
"Be nice to me."  
"Shut up, you love it."  
Both women grinning, Bubblegum reintroduced tongue to their kiss.  
Absent-mindedly, she let a hand wander up Marceline's arm and shoulder, brushing pink fingers against the bite mark on her neck and then rambling further up into that mane of black hair, where she lightly swept off of the side of a pointed ear...  
"Aargh!"  
Marceline fell down onto the couch and Bubblegum fell with her.

It was so abrupt that Bubblegum could only blink and stare for a moment.  
"What just happened?" she asked inquisitively.  
"Urgh, sorry," Marceline replied. "I just have a thing about my ears."  
"A thing?" Bubblegum frowned. "I'm sorry, did it hurt you when I touched it?"  
To Bubblegum's great surprise, as Marceline lifted them both back into floating position, she was blushing.  
"Eh...not exactly," she muttered. "I just..."  
"Hold on a second!"  
The investigative part of Bubblegum that was fascinated by the concept of attraction perked up.  
"Marceline, do you-?" the princess couldn't help but giggle and Marceline scowled. "Do you get more _aroused_ when I touch your ears like that?"  
The vampire let out a puff of frustrated air.  
"No, I just-"  
But Bubblegum was a scientist and she knew that the way you tested a hypothesis was through experimentation. In one lucid movement, she tucked Marceline's hair back, giving her full view of one blue-tinted, pointed ear.  
Before Marceline could stop her, Bubblegum was tracing her finger up the side of her ear, and curiously watching Marceline's reaction.  
Marceline gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight as Bubblegum's finger travelled slowly up towards to that pointed tip.  
Grinning slightly, Bubblegum lightly inserted her pinky finger into the opening of Marceline's ear and...  
Marceline's hips instinctively bucked under Bubblegum's waist, accompanied by a yelp.  
"Aaargh, OK! OK, stop!"  
Bubblegum giggled again and drew back her hand.  
"Marceline!" she cried. "I can't believe I never knew about your ears!"  
"No one knows!" Marceline replied, in what seemed like a frantic tone of voice. "No one I've ever been with! It's not a big deal, it's just..."  
"Hey, it's alright," Bubblegum hushed her, nuzzling into the vampire's neck. "This is definitely not a bad thing. In fact, I think we could have some fun with it tonight..."  
When she spoke again, Marceline's tone was hopeful, more confident, almost...eager?  
"Really? It doesn't weird you out at all?"  
"No, of course not Marceline, nothing about you does," Bubblegum smiled at her girlfriend and then leaned forward to nip at the end of her ear.  
"Yeow! Try to be more gentle, would you?"  
"Shut up, you love it."  
The two women grinned at each other again.


End file.
